RushingClan's Tales
by Graceful Fox
Summary: This is an old story I found (I wrote it when I was 9-10) about some of my OCs. They are from RushingClan who live by a waterfall in a forest. Well, there is some drama, romance, and all the other Clan stuff. Please read and review. I don't want any flames PLEASE because it is very old. If you want to see a recent work of mine, check out my other story, "Perish" :)
1. Chapter 1

RushingClan-

Leader- Frostystar, long-haired white she-cat

Deputy- Branchtooth, brown and white tabby tom

Warriors- Scratchedfern, brown and white she-cat

Grassthorn, scrawny pale ginger she-cat

Sandpool, long-haired yellow she-cat

Rippleblaze, long-haired light rust colored tom

Tailfur, gray tabby tom

Shatteredsky, small black and white tom

Treecloud, pale gray she-cat

Stretchpine, long-haired brown and white tom

Longpebble, gray and white tom

Darksun, bright orange she-cat

Furfrost, long-haired white she-cat

Woodgift, brown speckled tom

Rockflight, gray she-cat

Tippedear, pretty Somali she-cat

Duskpelt, pale gray tabby she-cat

Scarfrost, large black and white tom

Birchcloud, long-haired calico tom

Claweye, white tom with brown tabby patches

Oakflight, brown ticked tabby tom

Poolblaze, long-haired white she-cat with golden tabby patches

Nose-eye, white she-cat with black patches

Mudpine, long-haired brown tom

Hareflight, small pale brown tabby tom

Maplesong, cream colored she-cat

Foxfall, calico tom

Bumblelight, golden she-cat with black stripe down back

Spiderfall, white she-cat

Whiteheart, black she-cat

Rosecloud, cream colored she-cat

Plumfall, cream she-cat

Waspsting, tortoise-shell she-cat

Larchbark, cream and light brown tabby she-cat

Mumblestripe, tortoise-shell she-cat

Frizzpelt, brown tabby tom with spikey fur

Squashmint, golden she-cat

Kestrelnose, gray tabby tom

Stareowl, reddish tom

Branchclaw, blue and white tom

Flingmole, gray tabby tom

Shatteredcloud, white she-cat who is blind in one eye

Beefur, yellow tabby tom

Heavyfoot, big dark brown she-cat

Buzzardswoop, rust colored she-cat

Swiftwish, black she-cat

Freshscent, black tom

Stingthorn, golden tom

Blowingwind, very light gray tom with golden tabby patches

Hareclaw, gray-brown ticked tabby she-cat

Puffyfur, long-haired white she-cat

Pricklefur, spike-furred brown tabby tom

Buzzstripe, yellow tabby she-cat

Berrytail, tortoise-shell she-cat

Goldfur, golden she-cat

Sparrowheart, very, very dark brown tabby tom

Shinesky, light yellow tabby tom

Apprentices- Kestrelpaw, pale brown she-cat

Brownpaw, brown tabby tom

Fernpaw, brown she-cat with darker flecks

Windpaw, pale brown she-cat

Thornpaw, big gold tom

Brightpaw, white she-cat with ginger patches

Patchedpaw, white she-cat with black patches

Dovepaw, white she-cat with black patches

Dawnpaw, black she-cat (Duskpelt's)

Bluepaw, blue she-cat

Amberpaw, ginger she-cat

Honeypaw, golden she-cat

Skypaw, white she-cat

Mousepaw, gray-brown ticked tabby tom (Duskpelt's)

Dawnpaw, black she-cat (Splashfern's)

Nightpaw, black she-cat

Shadepaw, black she-cat

Cherrypaw, reddish she-cat

Rustpaw, rust-colored tom

Grasspaw, silver she-cat

Bramblepaw, brown tabby tom

Robinpaw, white she-cat

Mousepaw, gray brown ticked tabby tom (Hareclaw's)

Frostpaw, long-haired white she-cat

Spatterpaw, tortoise-shell she-cat

Pinepaw, rugged gray tabby tom

Snowpaw, long-haired white she-cat

Spottedpaw, tortoise-shell she-cat

Specklepaw, calico she-cat

Dapplepaw, tortoise-shell she-cat

Icepaw, long-haired white she-cat

Wasppaw, golden she-cat

Mosspaw, silver she-cat

Sunpaw, golden tom

Blazepaw, golden she-cat

Redpaw, reddish she-cat

Blizzardpaw, long-haired white tom

Icepaw, long-haired white she-cat

Snowpaw, long-haired white she-cat

Frostpaw, long-haired white she-cat

Blizzardpaw, long-haired white tom

Foxpaw, scrawny ginger she-cat

Foxpaw, ginger she-cat

Fawnpaw, brown she-cat with white spots

Dogpaw, dark brown tom

( Grassthorn's, not born yet, I just need the names) Horsepaw, ginger she-cat ,Sheeppaw, fluffy white she-cat, Horsepaw, ginger she-cat ,Gingerpaw, light ginger she-cat Cowpaw, white she-cat with black patches, Rustypaw, rust-colored she-cat ,Sandpaw, yellowish-ginger she-cat, Blazepaw, reddish she-cat

Queens- Crowfur, black she-cat (Volekit, black she-cat, Molekit, pale brown she-cat, Ratkit, blind black she-cat)

Whiteheart, black she-cat (Shrewkit, pale brown she-cat, Slykit, rust colored she-cat, Birdkit, gray she-cat)

Singingdove, tortoise-shell she-cat (Thunderkit, gold tom, Shadowkit, black she-cat)

Poolpine, golden she-cat (Lionkit, golden she-cat, Tigerkit, rust colored tabby she-cat, Badgerkit, black and white she-cat)

Olivesong, pretty cream and brown she-cat (Rosekit, cream and brown she-cat, Thornkit, brown tabby tom, Sweetkit, cream and brown she-cat, Lilackit, tortoise-shell she-cat, Lilykit, brown and white she-cat, Owlkit, dark brown tabby tom)

Flowerfang, white she-cat with brown tabby patches (Patchedkit, brown she-cat with white patches, Stripekit, tawny she-cat with brown stripe down her back)

Tawnyflight, tawny she-cat (Graykit, gray tabby tom, Tawnykit, tawny she-cat)

Rabbitfrost, pale brown tabby she-cat (Bluekit, blue she-cat, Whitekit, white she-cat)

Gingerfur, ginger she-cat (Heavykit, big tortoise-shell tom, Rustkit, rust-colored she-cat)

Tawnyflight, tawny she-cat (Frogkit, brown and tawny tom, Finchkit, tawny she-cat, Dustkit, cream and brown tom)

Hollowstem, tortoise-shell she-cat (Hawkkit, calico tom, Hollykit, black she-cat, Willowkit, tortoise-shell she-cat, Mothkit, golden she-cat, Pebblekit, black and white tom)

Noseflower, rust-colored she-cat (Squirrelkit, ginger she-cat, Graykit, white she-cat with gray tabby patches)

Plumfrost, white she-cat with gold tabby patches (Gingerkit, ginger she-cat, Featherkit, white she-cat with brown tabby patches, Goldkit, white she-cat with gold patches, Moonkit, white she-cat with silver tabby patches)

Poppyblaze, tortoise-shell she-cat (Orangekit, orange she-cat, Leafkit, calico she-cat, Riverkit, small gold tom, Cloverkit, tortoise-shell she-cat)

Sunchill, yellow tabby she-cat (Beechkit, ginger she-cat, Jaykit, gray and white she-cat)

Brokenface, black she-cat (Darkkit, tiny black she-cat)

Tabbysplash, brown tabby she-cat (Stripedkit, gray tabby she-cat)

Squirrelsplash, long-haired tortoise-shell she-cat (Shiningkit, golden tom)

Mintyherb, a very light ginger she-cat (Creamkit, cream colored she-cat)

Flailclaw, golden she-cat (Vinekit, white she-cat with silver tabby patches, Ivykit, same as Vinekit, Cloverkit, blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes, Leafkit, same as Vinekit and Ivykit, Mintkit, same as Vinekit, Ivykit and Leafkit)

Raspthroat, flat-faced cream and brown she-cat (Gorsekit, flat-faced cream and brown she-cat, Reedkit, cream and brown she-cat, Sorrelkit, cream and brown she-cat, Snakekit, flat-faced cream and brown she-cat, Daisykit, small cream and brown she-cat)

Adderbite, pale gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes (Cloudkit, light gray she-cat, same eyes as her mother, Leafkit, light gray she-cat with the same eyes as her mother, Shallowkit, puny light gray she-cat with light blue eyes, that are the color of a pool)

Elders- Rabbitfrost, pale brown tabby she-cat

Flowerfang, white she-cat with brown tabby patches

Tawnyflight, tawny she-cat

Tawnyflight, tawny she-cat

Longspine, long bodied gray tom

Bearthorn, gray tabby tom

Heavythud, dark gray tabby tom

Stonesky, gold tom

Sandscar, ginger she-cat

Gingerfur, ginger she-cat

Members of the old Rushingclan- Branchtooth, brown tabby tom, Frostystar, long-haired white she-cat

"You have 3 kits who are half clan!" Tippedear exclaimed.

"But at least they aren't kitty-pets!" Tawnyflight hissed.

"Tawnyflight, why do you have to be such a jerk? You're always so mean and harsh!"

"I am who I am!"

"Well, I hate who you are, always have, and always will!" Tippedear cried, bristling.

Tawnyflight stared at the younger cat. This was her sister's daughter, and when her sister was killed by a dog, Tawnyflight had raised her. The two Tawnyflight twins raised Lilycloud's child like it was their own.

Letting out a sorrowful yowl, Tawnyflight ran back across the thunder-path. She was almost to the other side when a monster came roaring. It slammed into her back legs, and Tawnyflight was flung into the ditch beside the thunder-path.

"NO!" Tippedear ran across and crouched beside her.

Buzzstripe peered out of the bush she had been hiding in.

Tawnyflight groaned and whispered something.

"No, you'll be fine, Tawnyflight, your legs were the only thing hit." Tippedear comforted. She grabbed Tawnyflight by the scruff and dragged her away into the forest, glaring at Snowy.

Buzzstripe crept out of her bush and crossed the thunder-path when they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this used to be a parody story (as you can see by the names) but I kinda got into it...and it turned into this. Enjoy :D The bolded words are just notes I added when I re-read this.**

"What happened?!" Frostystar exclaimed.

"She was hit by a monster." Tippedear said.

"Why were you by the thunder-path?" Frostystar asked Tawnyflight.

"I got too close when I was hunting." She gritted her teeth.

Hareclaw gazed at Tawnyflight. Her back legs were lying on the ground, obviously broken.

"Tawnyflight!" Tawnyflight's sister, Tawnyflight gasped and came running, followed by Rabbitfrost and Gingerfur.

"GET PURRTHROAT!" Tawnyflight hissed.

###

Purrthroat kept Tawnyflight in his den. Her back legs were dislocated, and he popped them back into place, but she still had trouble walking. She could walk, but it caused her pain, so she usually lied in the medicine den and helped out. Her kits were impacted by their mother's legs, they always wanted her to play, but she couldn't.

###

"Yeah, whoopee, more kits." Grassthorn fake-smiled at her 5 newly born kits.

"Be happy!" Purrthroat hissed, "What will you name them?"

"Gingerkit, Horsekit, Sheepkit," she started to name the kits after animals on the nearby farm, "Cowkit and Rustykit."

Gingerkit, a ginger she-cat licked Cowkit, a white she-cat with black patches. Cowkit mewled and snuggled up against Horsekit, a ginger she-cat. Horsekit purred and licked her. Sheepkit, a fluffy, white she-cat squealed and shoved Gingerkit over, so she could have some milk. Rustykit, a ginger she-cat, spat at her when she was shoved away from her mother.

"I have some good news for you," Purrthroat smiled.

"What?" Grassthorn hissed.

"You still have more,"

"No! My other ones just became paws', and five kits are already enough!"

"Calm down, I'm sure another queen will take a few off your paws." Purrthroat soothed.

"When do they come?"

"Right now," Purrthroat sat down, "There is just a break between kits sometimes." **(I'm not even sure if that is true)**

A little while later Grassthorn had 3 more kits. She named Sandkit, a ginger she-cat, Horsekit, (another) ginger she-cat, and Blazekit, another ginger she-cat.

Squirrelsplash took in Sheepkit and Horsekit as her own, along with already born Shiningkit, who is a golden tom.

Noseflower happily accepted Cowkit.

Gingerfur welcomed Sandkit into her family.

Flowerfang took in Blazekit.

Mintyherb, who had 1 kit, Creamkit, a cream colored she-cat, let Rustykit join her family.

Grassthorn got rid of the kits as soon as they were born.

When Pricklefur had been teaching his kits to hunt in the forest, Olivesong (who had been with him), heard Grassthorn's yowl, and had found her curling on the ground, blood pooled around her. She claimed a thorn had poked her pad, but Pricklefur believed it was something more. The dawn patrol had found a tiny ginger kit lying in the pool of blood Grassthorn had made with her "paw". **(Hmm, suspicious :P)**

Grassthorn said it wasn't hers, but Pricklefur thought otherwise. He believed that she wanted nothing to do with it, so she left it in the middle of the forest.

If Rippleblaze (the father) knew how much she dis-wanted their kits, they probably wouldn't be mates.

Ratkit loved to play with the new kitten. They were best of friends, because the new kit didn't go too hard on Ratkit. As Ratkit's sisters grew older, they began to play harder games, or hide in less obvious places when playing hide and seek. Ratkit began to fade out of their group, and become better friends with the little, unnamed kit. Ratkit began to call her Horsekit. Ratkit was unaware of the other Horsekit, who was her best friend's sister. But Horsekit was fine with it, so was Horsekit!

Since the two same-named kits didn't really see each other, they never really noticed that they had the same name.

Pricklefur was worried for Horsekit. No queen had enough milk for her, except Brokenface, but she refused Horsekit.

Horsekit was scrawny, and she began looking very similar to Grassthorn, and the Clan was starting to wonder if Horsekit was really hers.

Rippleblaze even began to wonder, and the two slowly grew apart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Crowfur asked.

"Yes mother, I'm positive that I want to be a medicine-cat." Ratkit replied.

Ratkit had begun training as an apprentice, but it was getting very clear that she was interested in being a medicine-cat.

"I'll tell Frostystar," Crowfur headed for the leader's den.

###

Buzzstripe had begun to wonder how much longer Frostystar would be around, with her being on her last life, and leaf-bare approaching. She had lost 2 lives in battle, 1 by being attacked by a dog, 1 from being attacked by a fox, 1 from a vicious rogue, and 3 from sickness.

Tawnyflight had begun to help as a medicine-cat, and 1 of her kits, Finchpaw, was leaning towards being a medicine-cat too. The Clan had Purrthroat mentoring Ratpaw and Finchpaw. Sandscar, the former medicine-cat, who is now an elder, is teaching Tawnyflight. The clan would be prepared for anything with this many medicine cats! Finchpaw was training as a warrior and a medicine-cat, she was very intelligent, and so she said it was easy. Frostystar had agreed that it would be good for her to fight and heal.

Sandscar was so plump with a kit, she looked as if she was about to blow, and so did Tippedear.

Buzzstripe was right, Sandscar had kitted on the same day Tippedear did. Tippedear had a total of 6 kits! Sandscar only had 1. Sandscar named hers Purrkit, in honor of Purrthroat. The kit was a somewhat big dark brown tabby she-cat, who looked like Purrthroat as a kit. The medicine-cat was touched by Sandscar's choice of name. Tippedear had 5 beautiful she-cats like her, and 1 white, Persian tom. Hazelkit, Blossomkit, Sagekit, Emberkit, and Breezekit were the Burmese she-cats, and Weaselkit was the Persian tom.

When she thought the pain was over, she had 1 more, another Burmese, that she named Grasskit, in honor of her friend Grassthorn.

Tippedear lost very much blood, and was too weak to feed all of them. Other queens helped feed the little kits, but at least she didn't give them up, like Grassthorn!

"Who's the father, hmm? There are no Persians in the Clan or any other Clan." asked Raspthroat holding Gorsekit close to her stomach. The kit was one of the older kits, along with her 4 sisters. It was a big family.

"Yeah, Raspthroat, why are some of your kits flat-faced, if there are no others in the clan?" Horsekit hissed.

"Hush!" Adderbite slapped her tail over Horsekit's mouth.

Adderbite had taken in Horsekit, and was nursing her back to health.

"I'm old, she's young, and _of course_ she doesn't know the story! Let me tell her." Raspthroat said.

"No! I won't allow you to scare my kits with your devilish story!" Adderbite hissed.

"What!?" she spat, "I'm sure they can handle it."

"No is no!" Poolnose spat.

"Fine." Raspthroat lashed her tail and padded off, followed by Gorsekit, Daisykit, Reedkit, Sorrelkit and Snakekit.

**(I never wrote the story, but well...Raspthroat's kits were an accident.)**

"She's so mean!" Ratpaw poked Horsekit playfully.

"I know!" Blizzardpaw huffed.

"I wanted to hear the story!" sighed Foxpaw.

"Me too." Frogpaw nudged Dustpaw, "Let's go bother the warriors who are sleeping!"

Dustpaw looked at his paws, "I wanted to take a nap, and I'm too cold."

"Lazy furrball!" Frogpaw lashed his tail, "I bet Bluepaw will come!" he hopped over to the blue-gray she-cat.

A thick, nasty coughing came from the medicine den.

"Branchtooth is sick again, I bet he won't be deputy much longer." mewed Whiteheart.

"I know, his cough is terrible!" Buzzstripe replied.

Inside she hoped this was her chance to become deputy. She knew Hareclaw, Berrytail, and Pricklefur had their mind set on it too. They weren't her real competition; Stareowl and Rippleblaze were the real threats.

Frostystar stepped out of her den, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Leader's Rock for a clan meeting!" she yowled.

Cats gathered beneath her.

"There are a few kits that deserve to be called paws'." She boomed, "These kits are Gorsekit, Daisykit, Snakekit, Sorrelkit and Reedkit!"

The kits didn't appear.

Frostystar waited a moment, "I'll continue on then. Cloudkit, Leafkit, Shallowkit."

Cloudkit hopped onto Leader's Rock first, followed by Leafkit. Shallowkit leapt up, but her jump was too small and she didn't reach the top of the rock. She tried again. Her jump, again, didn't reach the top, but she dug her claws into the moss growing on the side of the rock and hauled herself upward. She sat on the rock, embarrassed, and smoothed down a piece of messed up fur on her chest.

"Sorry we're late," Raspthroat apologized as she padded into camp. She held 3 mice, 2 voles and a squirrel, dangling by their tail in her mouth. Daisykit was holding a plump robin, bluebird, and a sparrow, while Reedkit held a rabbit twice the size of herself, and a huge thrush. Sorrelkit proudly held a pigeon, 2 big voles and a mole, Snakekit had a chipmunk, and a squirrel, and 4 big fish.

"You've restocked our fresh-kill pile!" Frostystar exclaimed, "Where did you get all that?!"

"There is a place absolutely packed full of prey just beyond the two-leg place!" Daisykit said dropping her catches.

"And the fish?" Frostystar asked.

"There's a stream over there too." Snakekit placed her prey on the fresh-kill pile.

The other kits followed.

"You 4, get up here, you deserve to be called apprentices!" Frostystar said beckoning them up with her tail, "Where's Gorsekit?"

"She was hunting over by the Rocky Pit." Reedkit replied.

At that moment, Gorsekit walked in through the thorn tunnel.

She held a scrawny mouse.

"Nice catch!" Snakekit laughed from leader's rock, her sisters started laughing too.

"Shut up!" Gorsekit hissed, "I got a really big thorn in my pad, so it was hard to hunt."

She stuck out her paw to reveal a nasty cut in her paw.

"I'm on it!" Ratpaw came running over and sniffed the wound. Finchpaw came running, with some herbs in her mouth. She rubbed it on the cut, and then covered it in cobwebs.

"Great job!" Tawnyflight praised Finchpaw.

When Gorsekit got onto Leader's Rock, Frostystar appointed mentors to the kits, and then the meeting was over.

###

Hareclaw was woken up by the howling wind outside. She shivered. It was leaf-bare, and it was freezing. Around the den she noticed Branchclaw had been woken by the wind too.

"Hey." He nuzzled her, "Why are you up?"

"The wind woke me up." Hareclaw sat up in her nest, and then licked her chest fur, that was all rumpled up, then settled back into her nest.

There was a crunch outside. She heard light footsteps heading outside of camp.

She peered past the hanging ferns at the entrance to the warrior's den. She saw a black pelt creep past. It was Brokenface. She held 5 tiny black bundles in her jaws. 2 more trailed behind her.

"Come on baby, you can do it." She soothed the smallest of the kits, who trailed behind her.

Hareclaw crept out of the den, and followed Brokenface.

She bled, leaving a red trail in the snow.

"I'm cold!" wailed one of the kits.

"I know." She led them out into the forest, and headed for the plateau, where winds blew across the high terrain.

She led them out into the open.

They wailed, "I'm cold!"

"I'm sorry," her voice came out as a whisper.

She dug a hole in the deep snow. She pushed the 7 kits in. She kicked snow up on top of them, and ran away. She raced off towards the Rocky Pit. She stood on the edge. She bunched her muscles, and leaped. There was a sickening crack. Hareclaw bounded over. Brokenface lay dead on the bottom of the pit. Blood pooled around her. Her back was broken, and a tumble of rocks lay next to her. Hareclaw stood horrified at the edge of the pit. A red trail showed where she had fallen.

Hareclaw gasped, _THE KITS!_

She hared off towards the moorland again. She undug them and found them shivering in the hole. Hareclaw picked up as many as she could, which was 4. She needed help. Hareclaw yowled as loudly as she could.

She wrapped herself around the kits, and yowled again, and again, until Branchclaw, Longpebble, Pricklefur, Berrytail and Frostystar came running.

"What happened?"Frostystar demanded.

"Are they ours?" Branchclaw asked, his eyes brightening.

"No, they belong to Brokenface. She brought them out here, and then jumped off the edge of the Rocky Pit." Hareclaw said, "She's dead."

"No," Frostystar whispered.

"Help me carry them back to camp." Hareclaw picked up 2 kits in her jaws. Branchclaw grabbed 2, Berrytail grabbed 2, and Pricklefur grabbed 1.

As they walked back to camp they heard a squeak, "Mom, mom, where are you?" A tiny black kit was huddled in the snow, with flakes covering its fur. She shut her eyes, and shook rapidly. It was another one of Brokenface's kits. She had 8!

"I'm right here." whispered Hareclaw, "I'm right here, baby." She handed the kit to Pricklefur.

"Let's go home." One of the kits squeaked.

They stumbled across 7 more kits on the way home, and carried them back. **(It's impossible, I know. I was kit-crazy)**


	4. Chapter 4

They whole clan agreed on names for the kits. Nightkit, Moonkit, Rainkit, and Willowkit pure black she-cats and Swiftkit was a black and white she-cat. Blackkit and Birchkit were pure black toms. Crowkit was a black and white tom, and Brackenkit was a black tom with a white star on his forehead. One of the kits was already interested in becoming a medicine cat, so, they named her Starkit. She was a black she-cat with gray ears, tail, and paws. She had a white star on her chest. (Medicine-cats don't become leaders, so she won't become Starstar!) They next kit was named Coldkit, also a black she-cat, because the whole "being left in the cold blizzard to die" situation. The other kits were named Leopardkit and Pantherkit, both black she-cats, with darker black leopard markings, and Spotkit, who was also a black she-cat with darker leopard spots. Lastly was Stormkit, he was a black and gray tom.

Queens took in a kit each, until there was Spotkit and Coldkit left.

Frostystar made a breathtaking announcement that day. She said, "This camp isn't big enough for all of us. I have decided to split the Clan. Decide who you want to be with in your new clan. Both sides will still be Rushingclan, but just separated." She looked around the clan, eyes wary, "I am not leader, I'm too old, and on my last life."

"Who will be leader then!?" called Sunchill.

"Branchtooth." She said.

"I don't think Branchtooth is fit to lead a Clan, just listen to his coughing!" an apprentice called.

"You have a few days to decide your Clan members, and I will appoint leaders when you are ready with your Clan." Frostystar sighed, "I am staying in this camp, along with Branchtooth, and I will try to start a new clan with him. Both groups will go make a new camp. Only Branchtooth and I are staying here."

The clan gasped.

"Go on," Frostystar said, "Decide your Clans."

Hareclaw ran to Robinpaw, Bramblepaw and Mousepaw. They huddled around her. Puffyfur came over to Hareclaw, followed by Frostpaw, Spatterpaw, Pinepaw and Snowpaw. Pricklefur guided Olivesong and Rosekit, Thornkit, Sweetkit, Lilackit, Lilykit, and Owlkit. Berrytail sprinted over with Spottedpaw, Specklepaw, Dapplepaw and Icepaw on her heels. Buzzstripe led Wasppaw, and Mosspaw over to her group of brother and sisters. Sparrowheart, Crowfur, Ratpaw, Molepaw and Volepaw joined, followed by Whiteheart, Slypaw, Birdpaw and Shrewpaw. Maplesong and Foxfall hurried over.

"This is everybody." Maplesong said looking around.

"No!" Berrytail said, "Where's Oakflight?"

The brown ticked tabby tom pushed his way through the crowd of cats. He nuzzled Berrytail.

Branchclaw found Hareflight.

Stingthorn found his way to Buzzstripe.

Kestrelnose licked Goldenfur.

Crowfur twined tails with Sparrowheart.

Puffyfur found Birchcloud and they brushed fur.

Pricklefur and Olivesong stood together, with their kits sitting around their paws.

"This is everybody I need." Sparrowheart said, "Except Stareowl." He looked around for the reddish tom. Stareowl was standing with Squashmint. They were with the other group.

"Mom," Blizzardpaw asked Frostystar, "I want to be here, with you and dad."

"I know, just go with whoever is your friend." Branchtooth stepped out of the medicine den.

"What about Ivykit, Bearkit and Pigeonkit?" Shatteredcloud hissed. Ivykit, a white she-cat with silver tabby patches mewed. Bearkit, a big, dark gray she-cat pounced on Ivykit. The two tussled, while Pigeonkit, a long-haired gray she-cat just sat and stared at Frostystar, with her pretty blue eyes, "They're much too young to make a journey!"

"You aren't journeying, you're rebuilding a camp." Frostystar pointed out.

"She's too young to rebuild a camp!" Shatteredcloud hissed.

"Mom, I want to help rebuild a camp, really, I do." Pigeonkit said. Her voice was smooth and soft, unlike her mother's rough tone.

Shatteredcloud spat at Frostystar, and walked away, lashing her tail.

###

"The leader of the new camp is," Frostystar announced.

Hareclaw had been working as hard as possible for the chance to be leader.

"Rippleblaze!" Frostystar called.

The clan cheered for him.

"The other leader will be Darksun!" Frostystar called, her voice booming.

The two leaped up onto Leader's Rock.

"Who do you choose as a deputy?" the Clan yowled.

"I choose Longpebble as my deputy." Rippleblaze said.

"I choose Hareclaw as mine." Darksun said.

Hareclaw felt a surge of pride. She was deputy!

"Go now, become Darkstar and Ripplestar…" Frostystar yowled, "Rippleblaze, you will not, in the name of Starclan, be called Ripplestar. I am changing your warrior name to Blazeripple, so you are Blazestar."** (Frostystar is crazy)**  
The Clan gasped.

"You can't just change his name! You aren't his leader anymore!" Raspthroat spat.

"No, Blazestar sounds better anyway, and I'm not going to turn on Frostystar." Blazestar said gazing sternly at his Clan mates.

The Clan separated. They headed into their dens for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A terrorized yowl awoke Puffyfur. She sprang out of her nest and hurried outside. Raspthroat pinned Frostystar to the ground, her claws digging into her chest. She strained to bite her throat, but Frostystar was pushing up on her neck.

"Hey!" Branchtooth knocked Raspthroat away with a huge paw.

She stumbled off, hissing, before heading back into the nursery.

Branchtooth nosed Frostystar to her paws, and started talking, "This was a bad decision Frostystar, the Clan isn't happy. You can't just tear them away from each other. You get your rump on Leader's Rock, and," he coughed loudly before continuing, "Tell the Clan that they won't be separating."

"The Clan is to big Branchtooth! The camp can't contain all of these cats!" she wailed.

"Build a new camp then! You don't need to tear them apart!"

"I can't Branchtooth. I can't take it anymore, with all these cats to take care of, I just can't do it, so the Clan needs to be smaller." Frostystar lowered her head.

"Maybe _you_ can't, but Darksun, Longpebble, Hareclaw, Pricklefur, Rippleblaze- I mean Blazeripple, Berrytail, all these cats could do it! Don't just give up. Retire from being a leader, I'm retiring from deputy. There will be a younger, stronger leader and deputy! Now go tell the Clan." Branchtooth nosed her towards Leader's Rock, "We can be elders, without a care in the world." He murmured, half to himself.

Puffyfur wasn't upset that she wasn't recommended to be a leader, that wasn't the life she wanted.

###

Pricklefur was out on a hunting patrol with Rosecloud, Mumblestripe, and Dapplepaw. They split up, and he just happened to stumble across a good camp. Near Moonfalls, there was a big dip in the ground, surrounded by a thick forest. There were huge bushes growing in the dip. A pile of rocks was at the far edge.

The bushes were hollowed out, with only an outer layer of brambles. It was like a huge den. The same had been done to the other bushes. In back of the pile of rocks was another hollow bush. Ferns hung down in the entrance. He walked in. A soft nest was built inside. There were a lot of nests built in the other ones too. In one of the bushes, with a bramble screen built across to another den, was a small hole, filled with clean water. A large pile of moss was next to the pool. As he went further in, he noticed a path. It led to a small opening. There was a big flat rock. It was surrounded by a bramble screen. A path led to a garden full of herbs. There were herbs growing everywhere! They were also surrounded by a bramble screen. He went back to the den. A hole led to a few nests. The nests were surrounded by a bramble screen that went across to another den. Pricklefur went out of the den and looked at the others. It was like a camp a Clan would live in. There was a huge den, that would be the warrior's den, two smaller dens, apprentice's and nursery, the den he just explored, medicine-cat's den, the smallest den, most likely elder's, a big rock pile for clan meetings, and the leader's den behind it. There was a spare den. There was even a fresh-kill pile in the corner of the camp! The fresh-kill pile was huge. This camp was much better, and larger, than the camp they lived in. A path led to a sandy, flat place, perfect for sharing tongues. A flat rock on a small plateau would be perfect for sunning. Back in the trees was a small burrow, wide, but not deep, would be great for getting out of the hot sun. In a pool near the edge of the camp was a very mossy spot that had some herbs. Also there was a flat, grassy place nearby, in a clearing, for training apprentices. There was even a sandy clearing in the trees perfect for kits to play, with some towering rocks for cats to watch over the kits. This camp was so much better than the one he was in! He barely recognized this place! The cool place was newly dug, the paths were new, and the bushes had been hollowed out. He hurried back to camp, forgetting about hunting, to tell Frostystar. **(OMG magic!)**


	6. Chapter 6

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Leader's Rock for a clan meeting!" Frostystar called.

The Clan gathered around, glaring up at her.

"You will no longer be separating; you will be building a bigger, better, camp. I will appoint a leader, and they will appoint a deputy. You will make camp over by the Moonfall, and I will be staying here, with Branchtooth."

The Clan cheered.

"Darksun, you will be our leader, who is deputy?"

The orange she-cat thought a while before saying, "Hare- wait, no, Ripple-, no, Hareclaw." She said, licking her chest fur, embarrassed.

Hareclaw glowed with pride. The clan started to cheer, "Darkstar, Hareclaw! Darkstar, Hareclaw! Darkstar, Hareclaw!"

"I want you to clear out immediately, go and build your new camp! I have made everything you will need, even your fresh-kill pile!" Frostystar said.

Darkstar dipped her head respectfully and led her Clan off to their new camp.

Berrytail was proud of her sister, but deep down, she wanted it really badly.

She walked near the back, quietly.

"I can't believe she thinks we're going to build our own camp!" Raspthroat hissed as she neared the dip by Moonfalls.

She stepped through the thorn tunnel.

Inside there was everything. All the dens, a Leader's Rock, place for sharing tongues, a sunning rock, a cooling place, somewhere for kits to play, a training ground, even an herb garden!

"Wow! Frostystar did all this, just for us?" Whiteheart gasped.

The Clan cats separated, and went all around camp to look around.

Purrthroat came rushing out of the medicine-den, "This is perfect! The garden has everything!"

Berrytail saw 15 black, or black and white, kits go running past. It was Nightkit, Moonkit, Rainkit, Willowkit, Blackkit, Birchkit, Crowkit, Starkit, Coldkit, Leopardkit, Spotkit, Pantherkit, and Stormkit.

Spotkit and Coldkit stopped when they saw Berrytail.

"Berrytail! Berrytail!" Spotkit squeaked.

"What?" Berrytail asked.

"Tag!" Coldkit poked her and ran away giggling.

Berrytail didn't want to play. She was too sad about not becoming deputy.

"Fine, I'll play with Grasskit." Spotkit and Coldkit walked away.

Berrytail went into the huge warriors den and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Pricklefur was just out for a stroll. When he neared Moonfalls he heard a rustling in the trees.

"Who is this? A warrior cat?" asked a high-pitched voice.

"Tee-hee-hee, he's so tough!" came another high-pitched voice.

"I sure afraid of him!" yet another high-pitched voice said.

"Yah, he be such uh big un tough kitty. I bet he really strong! I so scared, I is shaking in my fur!" Came a low, clumsy, unintelligent voice.

"Shut up, stupid fur-ball, you'll give our hiding spot away!" another voice said.

Pricklefur yowled, and leaped upward into the tree. His claws felt soft, well-groomed fur. He had grabbed a cat's tail. He yanked it down. The cat landed with a thud. It was a sleek-furred cream she-cat who had a dark brown muzzle, tail, ears and half of her legs.

"Ugh, just a Siamese." Pricklefur sighed and released the Siamese rouge.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried, dog-breath." Hissed the Siamese.

"Ya, you heard her, you couldn't hurt us if you wanted to, mouse-brain." Came a voice from the trees.

"Really?" asked Pricklefur.

"1 of you, and lots of us!" came the stupid voice.

Pricklefur launched himself upward, and grabbed one of the cats with his claws out. He yanked it down. He leaped up and grabbed two more at the same time. On the ground were 3 Siamese she-cats, and a tom Siamese. Pricklefur hopped up again, and pulled down a pretty Birman she-cat. In a strong jump he hooked his claws into thick fur. He couldn't bring the cat to the ground. He hung, with his claws stuck in the heavy cat's fur.

Pricklefur hauled himself up onto the branch. An enormous Himalayan tom sat there. He had thick fur. Pricklefur swatted the huge tom to the ground. He landed lightly next to him.

"What do you want?" Pricklefur spat.

"We looking for a place to live. We be mean to you because that was the only way to get your attention. We like to join your Clan!" **(Hypocrites)** Said one of the Siamese she-cats.

"Why would I let you join my Clan?" Pricklefur hissed.

"Why not?" asked the Siamese tom.

"How do I know you will be fully committed to being a warrior?"

"We will. Don't worry, we really do want to be warriors." Said the Birman she-cat.

"This is Savanna and Sahara." The Siamese tom pointed to the Siamese she-cats, "Clover," he said pointing to the Birman she-cat, "Thud," the big Himalayan tom, "Drizzle," the other Siamese she-cat, "and I'm Swift."

"Brooke and no-name are up there." Clover pointed upwards with her tail.

A Somali she-cat dropped down from the tree. And another followed.

"So, all of you want to be Clan cats?" Pricklefur asked.

"Yes." All the cats nodded.

"Where's Felicity?" Clover asked.

"Felicity is right here." A beautiful Somali she-cat emerged from the bushes.

"You were caught; we thought the dog had killed you." Swift gasped.

"I scratched its face until it let go. Luckily I had no severe wounds," Felicity said, "But it's okay, I forgive you for ditching me when I could have been killed."

"We're sorry!" wailed Clover, pressing herself against Felicity.

"So, you Siamese girls are Sahara, Savanna, and Drizzle? You are Swift and Thud. You're Clover, Felicity, Brooke and no-name?" asked Pricklefur.

"Yes." Brooke nodded.

"We found each other. There was two groups, Swift, Drizzle, Sahara, and Savanna. Then there was me, Brooke, Thud, Felicity and no-name." Clover said.

"Follow me." Pricklefur led the group of 9 cats back to camp.

"Darkstar!"

"Yes Pricklefur?" the leader asked, scrambling down from the Rock Pile.

"I found them, they want to be warriors."

"They must prove themselves worthy." Darkstar narrowed her eyes, "Who are they?"

"This is Swift, Drizzle, Sahara, and Savanna." Pricklefur flicked his tail at the Siamese cats, "And this is Clover, Brooke, Thud," he pointed to the Himalayan, Somali, and the Birman, "Felicity," he pointed to the touchy Somali, "This is no-name." Pricklefur pointed at the other Somali cat.

"The Clan will train them like paws' until they honor and understand the warrior code." Darkstar said.


	8. Chapter 8

You truly understand what it means to be a warrior." Darkstar said.

"You will be Swiftstep, Sahara will stay Sahara, along with Savanna remaining Savanna. Clovertail, Heavythud, Brookefur, Drizzlefur," Darkstar named the cats, "and Dovepelt." Felicity decided to be called Dove-something.

Sahara and Savanna stepped up to Darkstar, and whispered something in her ear.

"Sahara has chosen to be called Lilacfur, and Savanna has chosen to be called Leaftail." Darkstar announced.

The Clan cheered "Swiftstep, Clovertail, Heavythud, Brookefur, Drizzlefur, Dovepelt, Leaftail, Lilacfur!"

"What about me?!" no-name called out and the clan silenced.

She leaped onto the Rock Pile.

"I don't deserve it?"

"Yes, you do, but you have no name." Darkstar said.

"Fine, I want to be called Bloodclaw."

"No. How about Scratchclaw?" Darkstar asked.

No-name grunted.

"Scratchclaw! Scratchclaw!" Darkstar started the cheer, followed by her Clan-mates.

"She scares me." Whiteheart whispered to Hareclaw.

"I know!" Hareclaw replied.

Duskpelt lashed her tail. Her claws flexed, and with one massive leap, she slammed into Scratchclaw. Scratchclaw hissed and dug her claws into Dustpelt's nose. Duskpelt shrieked, and began clawing wildly at Scratchclaw's face. Scratchclaw leaped backward, yowling in fury.

Duskpelt scratched the rock slowly, making a deafening screech. The Clan covered their ears. Duskpelt mumbled something to herself before leaping down and padding out of camp.

Scratchclaw stood dumbfounded on the top of the rock, while blood dripped from her face. Darkstar had her head tilted, and her mouth hanging open.

Skypaw looked taken aback, "Why would mom do that?" she nudged Amberpaw.

Mousepaw grinned, "She was such a good fighter!"

"Who?" Honeypaw asked.

"Scratchclaw!" Mousepaw said.

"That's enough! I will talk to Duskpelt later." Darkstar silenced the clan, "We still have apprentices to make." **(So nonchalant!)**

Owlkit's eyes lit up and he bounced to the bottom of Rock Pile.

Vinekit, Ivykit, Cloverkit, Mintkit, and Leafkit padded up beside him.

"You girls, come on up." Darkstar motioned with her tail at the 5 she-cats.

They bounced up happily, while Owlkit stared at the ground. His litter-mates licked him.

A shriek split the silence.

Hareclaw charged out of camp. More warriors were hard on her paws. Hareclaw's son, Mousepaw, and Duskpelt's son, Mousepaw, were on either side of her, while Coldkit was right behind her. "Coldkit!" Bluepaw scolded the little she-cat.

The crowd of cats stopped when they saw Duskpelt being cornered by a coyote.

Duskpelt's daughter, Skypaw, charged at the coyote. She stopped dead when it whipped around and looked at her. Skypaw backed up slowly.

Hareclaw sprang at it, while more apprentices and warriors followed. She slashed wildly. The coyote whimpered. It backed away. Duskpelt ran to the crowd of cats. She wasn't relieved, but angry. She slashed out at the group of cats, scoring Singingdove in the nose. She slashed out again, this time hitting more than one cat. She kept attacking. Duskpelt dug her claws into Skypaw's shoulder. Hareclaw leaped at her, and the two rolled in a ball of teeth and claws. Hareclaw pinned her down. Duskpelt kicked up, and Hareclaw was thrown off with a thud. Hareclaw got back up, and sprang at her again. Hareclaw shoved her towards the cowering coyote. The coyote ran off, with Duskpelt in its jaws.

"She was trouble, but we can't let her die!" Gingerfur hissed.

"Yes we can." Hareclaw said.

The Clan gasped.

"A long time ago, a cat, some mysterious cat, came to me and said some odd prophecy, "Sparrow will parish when Dusk comes." Then Sparrowheart was born, and Duskpelt came. It was pretty odd. After that, StarClan came to me with a vision. Duskpelt killed Sparrowheart. Longnose and Stretchedstar told me to get rid of her, or she would actually kill him and the whole clan." Hareclaw said.

The Clan nodded, like they believed her. They slowly separated and walked away.

Skypaw remained glaring at Hareclaw, "You're going to let my mother die!?" Skypaw's eyes were filled with hurt. She licked her shoulder where Duskpelt had scratched her.

"I have to, Skypaw." Hareclaw said.

Skypaw looked down, "She never showed any kind of affection for us anyway, plus, she attacked me." Skypaw sniffed. **(My mom died, no big deal. lol)**

Hareclaw licked her forehead, "Thank-you for understanding."

Skypaw nodded slowly, before limping back to camp.

Hareclaw followed.

She sat down beneath Rock Pile and listened.

"Vinepaw, Cloverpaw, Leafpaw, Mintpaw, Ivypaw!" the Clan chanted after the she-cats got mentors and their name.

A pale figure appeared in front of Hareclaw while she chanted. It was Stretchedstar. He put his nose on her shoulder and whispered, "You saved the Clan," before disappearing.

Buzzstripe was hunting. She spotted a chipmunk scampering around a rock. Buzzstripe started to stalk it. Her leap fell short. The chipmunk started to run towards the old camp. Buzzstripe chased it. It ran past the leader's den. Buzzstripe leaped, and killed the chipmunk. A white head poked out of the leader's den. Frostystar!

Buzzstripe nuzzled her.

"I have a gift." Frostystar said before disappearing into her den. She appeared shortly with 3 young cats and Branchtooth.

"Take them back to camp with you, and tell Blizzardpaw, Snowpaw, Frostpaw, Icepaw and Blizzardpaw I love them." Frostystar nosed the cats forward.

"You mean, say hi to Blizzardpelt, Snowtail, Frostpelt, Icefur and Blizzardfur?" Buzzstripe said. The cats had recently become warriors, along with Foxheart, Foxfur, Dogtail, and Fawnfur. Horsefoot, Horsefur, Sheepfur, Cowpelt, Gingertail, Sandclaw, and Rustypelt became warriors too.

"My kits are warriors?!" Frostystar looked about to explode with pride.

"Yes, they are." Buzzstripe said.

Branchtooth looked dazed with happiness, and he twined tails with Frostystar. He shook his pelt to snap himself out of it, and said, "This is Echopaw," he said motioning to a pretty white she-cat with silver paws and ears, "Mosspaw," he motioned to a silver she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, blaze, and tail, "Dovepaw." He nodded to a fluffy gray she-cat.

The cats dipped their heads, without saying a word.

Frostystar licked Dovepaw a little before saying, "They just became apprentices. You can come visit me and Branchtooth any time, and if we have kits that are old enough to be apprentices, you may take them back to RushingClan. You need them. You can only take our kits that are apprentices, no younger."

Echopaw slumped, "You're giving us away?"

"No, we're," Frostystar paused, "You're going with this cat back to RushingClan, so you can be warriors, you can visit us any time. We aren't giving you away."

Dovepaw exchanged glances with Mosspaw before shrugging.

Buzzstripe said goodbye, and headed back to camp, with Mosspaw, Dovepaw, and Echopaw behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Pricklefur sat beneath Rock Pile, so close to Olivesong that their fur was brushing.

"Owlpaw, you will be mentored by Shatteredsky, let his bravery and strength get passed on to you." Darkstar announced, and the two cats touched noses, "Rosepaw, your mentor will be Flingmole, let his intelligence and great hunting skills get passed on to you. Thornpaw, your mentor will be Nose-eye, let her strength and intelligence get passed on to you. Sweetpaw, your mentor will be Spiderfall, let her kindness and great hunting skills get passed on to you. Lilacpaw, your mentor will be Berrytail, let her bravery and kindness get passed on to you. Lilypaw, your mentor will be Whiteheart, let her strength and fighting skills get passed on to you." Darkstar said, and the clan cheered. Pricklefur and Olivesong cheered louder than any other cat. He was about to burst with pride for his daughters and sons.

"Now," Darkstar silenced the clan, "Darkpaw." The black she-cat hopped up onto Rock Pile. She looked like a warrior, with her head held high, and her pale green eyes staring calmly at the clan, "You will be known as Darktail. Starclan honors your intelligence and kindness."

"Darktail! Darktail!" the Clan cheered.

"Also," Darkstar said, "New kits were introduced to the nursery. You may not have noticed. They were born easily. Ashkit, Sootkit, Quailkit are the kits of Rockflight. Along with Oatkit, Grainkit, Seedkit and Cementkit, who are Buzzardswoop's kits born a few days ago."

A gray she-cat with darker gray flecks hopped out on the nursery. She walked proudly over to the cats, "I'm Ashkit."

"I'm Sootkit." Said a dark and light gray she-cat.

"I'm Quailkit." A pretty brown tabby she-cat said.

"I'm Oatkit!" A golden-brown she-cat with white paws said, hopping away from Buzzardswoop.

"I'm Seedkit!" said another golden-brown she-cat.

"Grainkit is my name!" said a reddish tom.

"Cementkit." Said a skinny gray she-cat. She had a scar on her face. Buzzardswoop had given birth to her, randomly, on a cement parking lot. Blowingwind, her father, pulled her close and licked her scar.

"Last announcement," Darkstar said, "I'm expecting kits myself. The proud father is Woodgift."

###

Puffyfur was heading up to see Branchtooth and Frostystar.

She pushed her way through the thorn tunnel. It snagged on her pelt, and scratched her sides. Puffyfur was starting to expand, expecting kits very soon. They'd be coming around the time of Darkstar's. The thorn tunnel was odd now. It seemed pokey and sharp compared to the soft fern tunnel of the new camp.

"Frostystar, Branchtooth?" Puffyfur called.

A white head poked out from the warrior's den, followed by a brown tabby face.

3 other cats came out, a gray and white she-cat, a long-haired brown tabby she-cat with a very fluffy tail, and a white she-cat with brown tabby patches. They looked like apprentices who were halfway to being warriors.

"Hi, Puffyfur!" Branchtooth nodded his greetings.

Frostystar padded over, followed by the others, "Hi, you here for them?" she motioned to the she-cats.

Puffyfur nodded.

"Pigeonpaw," she said looking at the gray and white she-cat, "Breezepaw," the white and brown tabby patched she-cat, "and Squirrelpaw." The fluffy brown tabby.

"The other litter can join your Clan shortly." Branchtooth said.

Puffyfur tilted her head, and Branchtooth led her to the leader's den.

A black tom, a brown tabby tom, a golden tom, and a white tom napped. The black tom was named Ravenkit. The brown tabby was named Tabbykit. The golden tom was named Hawkkit, and the white tom was named Dogkit.

Puffyfur watched as Tabbykit stretched. He bumped into Hawkkit, who squealed and shoved him back. Then the two toms drifted back into sleep.

"Ready?" asked Breezepaw.

Puffyfur nodded. She waved her tail 'goodbye' to Frostystar and Branchtooth before exiting. Breezepaw, Squirrelpaw, and Pigeonpaw followed.

They started walking home when Puffyfur said, "Can you hunt?"

Pigeonpaw immediately ran off to hunt, and her sisters ran in opposite directions. Puffyfur tasted the air. The smell of a rabbit washed over her. She crouched down and started to stalk it. Puffyfur had her eye on the rabbit, it was huge, when she saw a flash of gray and white and the rabbit was dead. Pigeonpaw held it proudly in her jaws while she trotted away to hunt for more.

Puffyfur hopped into the lowest branch of a nearby maple tree. She watched the ground. A fat, juicy mouse scurried beneath her. Puffyfur was about to pounce when a snake slithered towards it, and killed it, and swallowed it. The snake started to sun itself when a crow came and killed it. The crow turned its head, and then flew upward, then downward, and killed a squirrel nearby. It flew back over to the dead snake. A big hawk swooped down and grabbed the crow. It killed it, then sat on the ground and began cleaning its feathers. When its neck was exposed, Puffyfur hopped down on the hawk, and dug her claws into its neck. It squawked, and flapped its wings to fly away. Puffyfur dug her teeth into its neck and clawed its wing. The hawk became limp.

Puffyfur was amazed. She had just killed a hawk! A hawk that killed a crow that killed a squirrel, along with a snake that killed a mouse! She had 5 pieces of prey! This was a great hunting method, she'd tell Darkstar about it.

Puffyfur caught a mole while she waited for Pigeonpaw, Breezepaw and Squirrelpaw to finish hunting.

Pretty soon Pigeonpaw appeared with her rabbit, and a bluebird. Breezepaw appeared with a few fish and a vole, and Squirrelpaw came with a couple mice and a thrush. The cats set off towards home.

"Whoah!" Whiteheart gasped when she saw Puffyfur's catches. Puffyfur told her about how she did it. Then Dogpaw came over and cut open the snake to reveal the dead mouse. Dogpaw padded over to share the mouse with Echopaw and Pigeonpaw.


	10. Chapter 10

Puffyfur breathed deep to catch her breath after her kits came. It was a puffy white she-cat who had an orange spot on her face, a black spot on her back, and a brown spot on her leg and tail, a long-haired calico she-cat and a tortoise-shell tom. The white and spotted she-cat was named Webkit. The calico was named Dewkit, and the tom was named Birchkit, after his father, Birchcloud.

"They're beautiful." Darkstar said between licks. She was bathing her own kits, a rust colored tom, who she'd named Thrushkit, a long-haired brown she-cat named Petalkit, and another long-haired brown she-cat named Sagekit.

Woodgift walked in. He licked his and Darkstar's kits.

Birchcloud licked Dewkit, while he gazed at Puffyfur.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Puffyfur replied, before curling up, and taking a nap.


	11. Chapter 11

Frostystar laid in her old nest. The moss was crunchy and brown. She sighed. Branchtooth stretched as he woke up. He turned to Frostystar. His pale green eyes blinked at her. Frostystar saw age in his face. His paws were withered and misshapen. Frostystar gazed back at him. "We're getting old together." She rasped.

"It's like we always talked about when we were young." Branchtooth replied.

"I didn't want it to be like this." Frostystar huffed. "I wanted to grow old with you, but not here in this empty camp. I wanted to sleep by your side in the elders' den, purring, surrounded by our Clanmates. I wanted to die pressed against your side. Not here, alone without my friends."

"But I'm here." Branchtooth said.

Frostystar sighed again, pushing herself to her paws. Branchtooth stood up beside her. "No more kits." Frostystar said, "Once these three are gone, we're going to live here alone."

Almost as if it were cued, Ravenpaw, Dogpaw, and Tabbykit walked in. The biggest kit, Tabbykit, said "Buzzstripe came to pick us up."

Frostystar purred and staggered over to them. She thrust her nose into his shoulder fur. "I love you." She felt the other two huddle around her and say their goodbyes. "Behave yourselves."

They nodded in unison. "I love you mom." Ravenpaw mewed before following his siblings out of the den.

Branchtooth smiled at Frostystar. "C'mon."

The two took the back exit out into the forest. The crunchy leaf-fall leaves crackled under their paws as they walked to the waterfall together.

They heard the faint roar of the falls in the distance. Branchtooth flicked his tail on Frostystar's shoulder before running off playfully. Frostystar jogged after her mate. Soon she caught him and leapt onto his back, knocking him over. He purred feebly and licked her chest. They were next to the river leading to the falls. Branchtooth rolled out from underneath her and sprang over to the water. He waded in belly-deep and waited for her to follow.

Frostystar went into the river beside him. They leaned against each other as they walked down the river. They soon saw the place where water tumbled over the cliff. The Moonfalls. The couple looked at it for a long time.

Frostystar heard barking behind her suddenly. Whipping her head back to look, she spotted a huge dog sprinting towards them. "RUN!" She screeched. Branchtooth scrambled towards the opposite side of the river. Frostystar saw his body dip as he reached the drop-off. He was now struggling against the current. Terrified, Frostystar followed. She ran across until she reached the drop-off too. Her paws no longer had something to grab onto for support, so she was forced to swim.

She saw Branchtooth slowly drifting towards the waterfall. The dog was coming!

Frostystar saw it splashing through the water towards them. Frostystar forced herself to swim harder, desperate to reach the other side of the river so she could run. Frostystar hit a rapid and was washed towards the falls. She looked around for Branchtooth and saw his brown head bobbing a few foxlengths away. Frostystar totally lost control as the strong water washed her paws out. Her swimming pattern became messed up, and she was washed away further. Frostystar struggled to swim again, but she couldn't feel her paws in the cold water. The dog was now only a few foxlengths away. She only had one choice.

Frostystar took a deep breath and became limp. She went under the water and was immediately swept away. She felt a rush as she began to fall. Frostystar opened her eyes and saw herself falling. She spotted the dog at the top of the falls. Frostystar whipped her paws around and positioned herself for the impact of the water below.

The wind was knocked out of her and she was slammed against a rock as she hit the water below. The impact shocked her and she drifted away for a while before gaining control of her legs again. The river was less violent here, and she swam to the shore. As she pulled herself out of the water, she looked around for Branchtooth. He was on the opposite side of the river, panting. They had just been swept over a waterfall! They both ran up a tree and waited until the dog was gone.

Frostystar coughed up water and blood. She felt as if her paw were on fire. She looked at it. It was definitely broken. Her old brittle bones had been broken when she hit the rocks. Frostystar cried a little before falling asleep in the tree.


End file.
